


The Choice: Prolog

by Crimsonfeathers_13



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, Mystery, Other, StarClan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonfeathers_13/pseuds/Crimsonfeathers_13
Summary: Where it all begins is with the Ancestors gathering. Who will hold the destiny of all the Clans in their paws...





	The Choice: Prolog

A tall, light grey and silver she-cat walked over the soft, starlit grass. Her vibrant green eyes held the fine light of stars. Her long tail flicked, making her silky pelt ripple. Coming to a stop in a small grassy clearing, she sat down and waited. 

Her ears were alert for the slightest of sounds carried by the cool, breeze. The stars on her pelt seemed to sparkle brighter as she caught the scent of an old friend. Rising to her paws as she heard the expected paw steps, falling and softly crushing the short grass. 

It was a black she-cat who came in to sight. Her long pelt almost as full as the silver she's. Green eyes met the frosty orbs of the newcomer. They both stood there in silence as they looked at one another. Then, the black cat closed the distance to greet her old friend. No words needed to be spoken, one could clearly see that they had, had no contact in the stars for a long time. 

"Ravenstar, it has been so long." came the gentle voice of the silver cat. The leader bowed her head and closed her cold eyes as she spoke. "It has, Softstream. It has." She said in a strong, yet soft meow. 

"When I heard Lionfur's message from you, I knew I had to come. I only wonder why you did not come yourself." Said Softstream, her eyes on the leader, calm and thoughtful. "I had to gather a few other cats from the vast territories of StarClan." Said the black cat. Her head had lifted now, as other cats started to appear around them. Softstream felt her heart beating faster as more and more appeared. Some more faded than other, some held more stars than other. 

"This better be important Ravenstar," Hissed a large calico tom. His white and light brown pelt rippling with discomfort and anger. Some cats muttered in agreement to the tom's sharp words. 

"That is no way to speak to a leader, Patchpaw." hissed another cat. Ravenstar lashed her tail for silence. They all needed to listen and pay attention to her words. "Gathered cats of StarClan." she started, her strong meow now filling the quiet, cool air. 

All that could be heard by the gathered cats was the whispering wind through the grass and nearby trees and folige. They waited for the black leader to continue speaking. 

"I have gathered you all here tonight, to tell you all that I have received a sighn. I am sure most of you did too." She started, stopping to let it all sink in. "There is a danger coming to our clans, one that will shake the balance. One that will force them to choose. What they have to choose, I do not know." 

"It might be good, it might be bad. We will not know until the time comes. However we must have faith and guide our clans in the right direction. We must." Murmers of agreement filled the air, mixed with confusion and a hint of fear. "Well, I'm not letting anything happens to my clan." Muttered Patchpaw. Most cats were to focused on the black she-cat to notice him sneak off to the darker parts of the land. Where no star dare to shine her light. 

"I say we keep a close eye on the Clans and see what happens. Keep in contact with the medicine cats." Softstream spoke up in her intelligent tone. 'That's the medicine cat I know.' Ravenstar thought. She nodded her head. 

"May the stars guide all our paws. Living and dead." Said the black she-cat as she wrapped her tail over her large paws. Her head bowed and her eyes closed. Her mind racing. 

'One choice could change it all.'


End file.
